The machining of many products with cutting machines, such as a milling machine, has involved the use of a rotary indexing table mounted on the bed of the machine. Prior indexing or positioning tables have included the use of an air chamber on which the table floats for ease of movement (U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,623 to R. Schardt), hydraulic lifting of the table (U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,566 to E. Gecks et al.), rotary indexing tables carrying the work pieces with suitable indexing means (U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,355 to O. Opperthauser, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,840 to N. Marsilius et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,911 to J. Baxter) and hydraulic clamping of work pieces with hydraulic passages extending through a rotary coupling (U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,319 to H. Hohlfelder, Jr., et al.).